


Longing

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Longing

**Title:** Longing  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~690  
**Warning:** PG  
**A/N:** hmhm~ because I feel a little HoSu deprived. T^T

Yunho sits at the kitchen bench and silently sips on a cup of hot chocolate.

The night is silent, and the only thing he can hear is the soft ‘tick, tick’ of the clock. It unnerved him just a little.

Placing his cup of hot chocolate back on the bench, Yunho gets up from his chair and walks towards his bedroom. Quietly, Yunho opens his door, not wanting to wake the sleeping man in his bed. Discreetly, Yunho searches around till he finds a specific old shoe box, with a smile, the man takes his shoe box out of his room, not forgetting to silently close his bedroom door.

Sitting back at his kitchen bench with his cup of hot chocolate, Yunho opens his worn out shoe box with care. The inside is filled with a number of postcards and letters. Gingerly, Yunho takes out a random postcard. When his eyes falls on a picture of the Sydney Opera House, his lips curve up into a loving smile. It’s a postcard from Junsu.

_Yunho-hyung~_

_It’s so hot over here, are you still covered by snow in Korea? I guess I’ll know soon, when I head back. The beaches here are really pretty, we should come together one day, with everyone else as well of course. It’s really different to Korea._

_And yes, I have put on plenty of sunscreen, don’t worry._

_But for now, I’ll eat your portion of the food here. Don’t be too jealous now. ^o^_

_I miss you already._

_Junsu._

Chuckling fondly, Yunho places the postcard back into his shoebox before taking out another one. This time, one of the postcards Junsu sent when he was in LA.

_Hyung!~_

_Are you and Changmin doing well? Somehow, I feel even lonelier than I was in Sydney even though Jaejoong and Yoochun are both here with me._

_Is Yunho-hyung having fun without me? The picture on this postcard is pretty isn’t it? I hope I can share all these memories with you one day._

_I’m working hard, we don’t really have a lot of free time, but I’ll remember to call you. ^-^_

_Hope to see you soon._

_Junsu._

Yunho takes a sip of the hot chocolate and smiles to himself. He’ll never get tired of reading these postcards from Junsu, no matter how much time would have past.

“Yunho?”

Yunho looks up from the post card and is just a little surprised to see Junsu standing by the frame of the door. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Yunho asks, worried, as he head towards Junsu.

Junsu shakes his head as he too makes his way towards Yunho, rubbing his tired eyes like a small child would.

“Su, you should go back to bed, you have a flight to Japan tomorrow”

Slowly, Junsu latches himself onto his hyung, his arms wrapping themselves naturally around Yunho’s body in a tight embrace “I can’t sleep without you by my side. It’s so cold”

Sighing, Yunho holds Junsu tightly “You need to stop using sleeping pills when I’m not there, and, I hope it’s only my boxers you wear to bed and no one else’s.” Yunho takes another look at how dangerously low his boxers sits on Junsu’s buttocks and sighs to himself again. If the younger man was trying to seduce him, he’d gladly take on the offer.

Burying deeper into his hyung’s arms, Junsu takes in a deep breath and smiles giddily “Hyung, you smell nice”

“You’re such a baby”, Yunho smiles gently as he cards through Junsu’s blond hair before he carefully picks up the shorter man and carries the sleep deprived man back into the bedroom, as though he really were carrying a child.

“Yunho~” Junsu giggles, arms circling the other’s neck

“Hm?” Yunho places Junsu on the bed, pecking the other on the nose before he freed himself from Junsu’s arms and slipped into bed beside the usually energetic man. Taking Junsu’s hand into his own, Yunho slowly ran his thumb over the other’s knuckles. It wasn’t long before they both fell into slumber, leaving the cup of hot chocolate and box of postcards forgotten on the kitchen bench.


End file.
